Hellz high
by happysmiles013
Summary: its a new year at Hellz high! whats tayuya's problem? will sasuke accept karin's apology? will tobi make deidara rip his hair out? how will dentention go with hidan and temari? and whos the new exchange student?plz read :D review if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, however I do own everything else…MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Okay well.. here is another story by the unfortunate me. I changed the ages of nearly all the characters and this story takes place nowhere in naruto… so don't try to figure it out.. haha.

check out my doodles for this fic on deviant art! my name is happysmiles013! yay! i hope you all like it!

"F-FUUUUUUUUCK! I over slept!" exclaimed Hidan while running out of his room and into the hallway wearing nothing but his shorts. "Why in the FREAKIN hell did no one wake me the FUCK UP???"

Sasori poked his head out of the bathroom and said, " Because it's your responsibility."

"Well FUCK responsibility! SERIOUSLY!"

Sasori stared at him for a minute and then continued to brush his teeth.

"The first FUCKING day of school and I wake up late!" Hidan grabbed his uniform, a piece of toast, and stormed back to his room slamming the door behind him.

Kakuzu eye twitched and lowered his newspaper, "What the hell is his problem?"

"No clue," Kisame said as he put his shoes on. "Come on everyone! We're gonna miss the bus! Hey Kakuzu…can I get some lunch money?"

He lowers the paper again, just under his eyes so he can glare at Kisame staring at him in almost a pleading face. "Hmph."

"Kakuzu," Itachi stepped in, "We DO need money for food."

"Yeah! We can't go with out food, un!" Deidara added while fixing his hair.

"OKAY…jeez… here," Kakuzu reached into his wallet and too out a five-dollar bill, "here go crazy."

"um…that…won't be enough…Kakuzu." Sasori said while blankly looking at the lonely five-dollar bill lying on the table next to Zetsu's potted plant and the dirty dishes left by everyone else.

"Yeah old man! Give us some money you cheapskate! Hidan yelled while running into the kitchen with one shoe on and his tie in his mouth.

"…Friggin kids…HERE!" he threw down a twenty-dollar bill. "Itachi's in charge of the money!"

"Thank you." Itachi said bowing his head slightly and putting in into his pocket, "we should be leaving now…I think I hear the bus."

"Later gramps!" Hidan said while running out the door after Kisame.

"…Friggin kids…" Kakuzu mumbled to himself as he fixed the newspaper and continued reading.

"Heh…can't wait to see all the new freshman, eh Itachi?" Kisame nudged while seating himself down behind him.

Itachi said nothing (big surprise).

"…another year… ugh.." Sasori sighed.

"Sasori-donna!" Deidara exclaimed, "I'm sitting with you today…aren't you lucky, un!"

"…"

"What's wrong Sasori-donna? You should be happy we'll be in a couple of classes together! I'm so excited I finally got into that art class I wanted, un! Ugh! I hope that Tobi kid isn't here today…un…"

"I hope he is."

"Why, un?"

"I think he's funny."

"How? I don't see it at all…un!"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi shouted from behind the seat. "You got into that art class this year? So did I! We'll get to be in it together! Oh and maybe even…partners!"

Deidara shuddered at the thought and sunk deep into his seat hugging himself.

"Ha.." Sasori added, "That's why, Deidara."

_Ding-Dong_

"Ugh…that's the first bell," Kankuro murmured.

"We'd better get to our homerooms," Temari said while fixing the bow on her uniform.

"I friggin hate my homeroom!"

"Oh stop it Kankuro! If those guys start giving you a hard time just tell them off…"

"Heh…I'll just bring Karasu in for show-and-tell…OUCH!"

Temari smacks him upside the head, "Don't you dare bring that 'thing' into this school! Do you have any idea what that would do to MY reputation!? And on top of that I'd get the heap for it!"

"What are you two babbling about now?" Gaara interrupted. Temari and Kankuro both stopped to look at Gaara who was waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing. Its not important," Temari said while letting go of Kankuro's neck. "Get to homeroom Kankuro. I have to show Gaara where his room is."

"You mean he doesn't know where his is?" Kankuro asked while rubbing his neck area.

"Well, Kankuro, if you do remember…I am a freshman. I have not been to the school before." Gaara responded with his arms crossed and an unphased expression.

"Hmm.. maybe if I try to be a freshman I can get out of homeroom!" Kankuro thought.

"Shut up will you!? They all know that you're a second year student anyways!" Temari exclaimed. "Get to class!"

"…fine…," Kankuro dragged his feet into the direction of his dreaded homeroom."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope to make this year just as productive and memorable as last year, and that is a promise!" Rock Lee announced while entering the door to his homeroom class with a bored Tenten and miserable Neji following him. "How about you Neji? Is there anything you hope to accomplish this year?" Lee asked while seating himself down in the front row.

Neji looked at him just as he seats himself, "Not particularly. Just to complete anther year."

"I feel the same way, Neji!" Tenten voluntarily added on behalf of herself.

Neji ignored her, while Lee smiled, "Yes! I agree as well!," Lee said.

The other students began to file into the class making a lot of squabbling, unpleasant, noises. "The one thing I hate more than this school is you!" Tayuya yelled while entering the classroom

"Aww, come one Tayuya…I know you want to sit next to me," Sakon said with his signature smile.

"Fuck no!"

"Shut up Taya…it's too early for this…" Kidoumaru whined as he made his way to the back of the room and sat himself down.

"Oh, come on Tayuya," Sakon put his arm around her, "you know you want me-OUCH!"

Ukon punched him in his other shoulder, "Shut the hell up Sakon! Pain in the ass brother."

"Come on guys," Jiroubou began, "don't start this right now."

Sakon frowned, "fine… we'll save this for later Tayuya."

Just as the loud group in the back settled down Kankuro entered the room. He looked at the loud bunch in the back, the trio in the front and the two miscellaneous students sitting opposite of each other in the room. One of the two had red hair similar to the loud girl in the back-bunch. She wore thick black-framed glasses and was reading a book. The other person was sitting in the far side of the room against the windows. He had white hair and liked to play jokes on people and always looked happy…too happy for Kankuro's liking. Kankuro then made his way through the sitting students and sat a seat behind the 'happy kid' and stared out the window wishing he could just leave.

"Hey!" Sakon said trying to get Kankuro's attention, "guys look who it is. It's 'Kanky'!" Sakon grinned wider.

"Shut the fuck up, Suck-on!" Kankuro responded.

Sakon's smile fell off the face of the earth. He sat back into his seat and said nothing.

"Ah ha ha! 'Suck-on'! That's great!" Tayuya laughed uncontrollably while clutching her stomach.

Kankuro faced front again and smiled to himself feeling as though he won't take that guys crap anymore.

"Heh heh…that was a good one," laughed the white haired boy a seat away from him.

Kankuro's eyes widened, "Uh…thanks?"

The white haired boy smiled at him his toothy grin and said in almost a creepy tone, "we could be great friends," and then turned around and faced the chalkboard.

Kankuro thought, "…creepy."

"Here's your room Gaara," Temari pointed, "you're going to have to sit through freshman orientation though…it really sucks."

"…Can't wait…" Gaara responded as he reached for the door.

"I'll see you later Gaara." Temari waved as she made her way to her homeroom.

Gaara opened the door to his homeroom and was hit with, what seemed to be, 20 people yelling at once.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, "What do you think? You're the class president or something? That's laughable."

"Shut up dog-breath!" Naruto lashed back throwing his whole body in a pointing position at Kiba, "I could so be class president! I have leadership skills an' crap!"

"Ha ha! Yeah right," Kiba cackled, "you're the lowest of the class stupid!"

Naruto frowned.

"Besides I'm going to run for class president and hell, if I win I'll let you know how great it is.

"OH YEAH? WELL-," Naruto's yelling was interrupted by a group of screaming girls.

"I was here first Ino!" Sakura shrieked. "I deserve to sit here!"

"Like hell you do Beast!" Ino shouted back, "besides your hair is too ugly to be seen near him at all!"

"Hmph!" Sakura pouted.

"There they go again, Couji," Shikamaru said in a droll manor, "this happens every year…how troublesome to hear this crap already…and so early…" Shikamaru put his head to his desk and tried to sleep to the sound of Chouji eating something salty next to him.

"I just don't understand," Chouji began, "why don't they just ask him to move over a seat so that they can sit on either side of him?"

"…Likes the attention," Shino added.

Shikamaru moaned "…What a drag,"

"Um…excuse me," asked Hinata who was sitting in front of Sasuke, "but why don't you move over a seat, Sasuke? That way, um…there won't be any arguments." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke continued to look out the window and said in a low voice, "No, I like this seat."

Hinata's smile disappeared suddenly and she turned back to face the board not saying another word. Just then Kin came into the room with Dosu and Zaku.

"Move!" Zaku yelled at Gaara who was still standing in the doorway. Gaara simply moved aside while giving Zaku an evil glare.

"Ahh," Dosu sighed, "A fresh new start. This year will be a good one."

"Yeah it will!" Kin squealed running over to the back of the room.

"I'm the better than you, Sakura! Therefore I should sit next to him!" Ino declared.

"Ha! That's a good one! Your hair looks like a banana! How can you be better than me?"

"Well… let's see. Hm… I don't have a freakish forehead that looks as though it will eat my face in another hour!"

Sakura's eyes twitched, "YEAH WELL-"

A silence fell upon the classroom when Sakura and Ino stopped to look at who it was that just sat down in their seat.

Kin flipped her hair to the side, "Hiya Sasuke…" Kin blushed.

"Hi," He responded while still looking out the window.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other with blank expressions and then looked at Kin with evil eyes.

"These are the people who I will be graduating with?" Gaara asked himself while choosing a seat in the second row.

"All right everyone…shut up and sit down!" Anko yelled as she entered the room out of breath, "Welcome to our high school, here are your schedules.. have a good year, Bye!"

"WAIT! That's all?!" Kiba shouted.

"Yep, that's orientation. Oh! I almost forgot…," Anko reached into her pocket and threw a small handful of confetti into the air and said, "Make it a good year!" And she scurried out of the room and ran down the hall.

Everyone got up and picked out witch schedule was theirs and sat down until the bell rang to go to their first class.

I hope you all like it so far… I really want to do this story. Let me know what you think or what I should add in. I'm open to suggestions!

Thank you!

In the next chapter… you will meet… the third years…muahahahaha!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no I'm late!" Temari said to herself while running as fast as she could down the hallway. Her notebook practically falling out of her arms while nearly tripping over her own two feet. She thinks to herself while huffing and puffing, "Late! And on my first day! How embarrassing what else could go wrong…" Suddenly a hand being pushed into her face without a touch stops her.

"You're running too fast there, little girl." A mans voice said.

" little girl?" She thought. "I'm just in a hurry that's all. I'm late for-"

"Well," the man said while straightening up and putting his hands in his pockets, "you still shouldn't be running."

"Are you a teacher here? I haven't met you before."

He looks at her with a blank stare and scratched the back of his head with his right hand, "Well…kind of."

Temari stared at him analyzing his presentation. He stood in a slouched position with his knees bent slightly. One of his arms still in his pocket seeming to be holding something she wanted no part of knowing. While his other arm was still scratching the back of his white bushy hair that grew in one direction. The most peculiar thing about him were bandages that covered his left eye and what looked like a doctors mask covering his face from the nose down making Temari feel a bit uneasy.

"You see," He began in a clam voice, "I'm hall monitor and you just got yourself a Detention!" He said with his one eye closed and motions on his face that seemed to be what he would consider a smile. "Now get to class before you're late 3."

"But I'm already late!" Temari yelled angrily.

He looked at her blankly, "Oh well." He shrugged and went on his way pulling his hand out of his pocket and bringing a small book to his face.

Temari disregarded what he said and ran down the hall towards her classroom. "Finally," she thought, "I'm here at last." She opened the door slowly and began to say with a nervous smile, "I'm so sorry for being late, sir. You see I had to show my little brother where his homeroom was and-"

"You're late!" Her homeroom teacher yelled.

Temari's smile went away, "Y-yes, Iruka sensei, I know but you see-"

"We can discuss this at the end of class Temari, now please sit down."

Temari turned to find her seat, which, to her misfortune, was next to Hidan. She could hear the class snickering at her for needing to hear Iruka yell at her. She sunk into her seat and waited to receive her schedule for the year.

"Bad morning, eh?" Hidan asked while leaning back onto his chair and glancing over at her.

She didn't even look at him, "Don't talk to me, I'm not in the mood."

Hidan looked away and said, "bitch" under his breath.

She looked at him quickly and punched him in the face making him tumble onto the floor. Temari looked away and fluffed her bangs.

"HIDAN!" Iruka yelled, "DETENTION!"

"What?! Why?! 'cause of her?!"

"Serves you right." Temari said still looking the other way.

Hidan glared at her and sat back down.

"All right class, now without anymore interruptions I shall pass out your new schedule for the year."

"Shit!," Deidara thought, "this is it…my fate lies in the retardedly bitchy hands of my teacher. I don't want to be stuck with _him_ ALL YEAR!" Deidara glared over at Tobi, who at that moment looked over at Deidara and waved. Chills went down Deidara's spine while his hands grabbed the first thing next to him and shook.

Kimimaro looked over at him and said in a monotone voice, "Don't touch me."

Deidara looked over at Kimimaro, who was sitting next to him, and immediately let go of him not realizing what he was doing. "Look at that guy over there with the mask…he's insane I tell you…INSANE!" Deidara yelled while pointing directly at Tobi who (through the mask) looked confused.

"…I think you are the one who is, indeed, 'insane'." Kimimaro said while grabbing his schedule and walking away.

Deidara sunk into his seat and frowned.

Juugo walked up to Kimimaro and asked, "Hey Kimi, what class do you have first?"

Kimimaro looked at his schedule, "hmm…I have Freshman English first."

"You do? Why? You should have finished with that before in your first year…"

"Well, there was my surgery," Kimimaro said while looking to his left.

Juugo regretted having said that, "Oh, right, sorry."

"Don't bother." Kimimaro grabbed his things and walked to his first class.

"Hey Itachi!" Tobi said in an extremely enthusiastic tone.

Itachi looked at him for a while, "…hey…"

"What class do you have first?"

Itachi took out his schedule and said, "History, then Literature, and before lunch I have Health and after I have Math. I'll see you at lunch Itachi!" Tobi waved cheerfully.

Itachi just kept walking away while ignoring Tobi.

"Hidan, come up to my desk," Iruka demanded.

Hidan's face grew angry while Temari smiled in a cocky manor. "Yeah, what?" the irritated Hidan asked.

"Don't use that tone with me, Hidan!" Iruka yelled, "You were a distraction to my class again. I can throw you out you know."

"Oooh, and then what ill miss out on your great lectures?"

Temari waited by the door to hear how this was going to go.

"Either way, you won yourself a detention after school in room 115. Now go!"

Hidan snatched the slip from Iruka's hand and marched his way out the door walking right past Temari.

"So," She began, "I think that now you'll be nicer to me."

"Shut up."

Temari laughed, "Have fun in detention Hidan!"

Just then an announcement came over the intercom, "COUGH! A Miss Temari you-COUGH- will be expected in room 115 after school today to serve your-COUGH- detention. Good day- COUGH-COUGH"

"HAYATE GO HOME YOUR SICK!" a voice yelled before the message was finished.

"Dammit I forgot about that." Temari's face whent red as everyone stared at her down the hallway.

"HA HA HA! Well I guess I'll be seeing you after school then," Hidan laughed while wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Get off of me! Get to class!" she yelled.

"Alright, I'll see you later then girly." He then turned and walked towards his first class of the year.

She watched as he left and said to under her breath, "Idiot." Her face still red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Thank you all for reading this far... there's more to come!**

"Welcome to you first Gym class! You may all call me Gai sensei. At the beginning of each class you will get five minutes to change into the proper attire. When you all finish getting dressed you will then meet me out here at this spot and a wait with me for the others. Whom ever is the last person to get dressed and meet out here must perform 50 push-ups!" He said with a smile as he continued to babble about the class. Everyone looked as though to be half asleep, everyone except…well I'm sure you could guess who. "Anyone have any questions?"

"Yes! I do!" One hand rose out of the crowd of sleeping heads.

"Hm.. I like your look. What's your name?" Gai brought his hand to his chin.

"I am Rock Lee!" His hand bounced off his forehead in a saluting manor. "And I wanted to know what activities we will be doing today, sir!"

"Very good question there, Lee. Today I am aware that you all don't have the proper clothes for this class, however we shall not waste class time just sitting around! Everyone get up and we shall run a mile!" He shouted in a very (obscenely) enthusiastic way.

Everyone yelled at once, "WHAT?!"

"YES GAI SENSEI!" Rock Lee jumped from his seat, leaped over everyone in front of him and began stretching.

"Ah ha ha ha, youth! No Lee, not today." Gai reached over to Lee and patted him on the head. "That was a joke. Today we will relax and get to know our fellow peers. I am aware that we have mixed grades in this class. Why don't you all take the time to get to know each other."

Lee looked at him and stopped stretching.

Gai smiled, "If you would like there are some basketballs over there in the gym closet, you are all free to play with those until class is over."

Lee smiled and ran to the closet, pulled out a ball and threw it at Neji implying he wanted him to play with him. Neji caught the ball and did not look pleased, however, he arose from his seat next to Tenten who's leg seemed to be touching his in an unwanted way. She watched him as he walked towards Lee and dribbled the ball to him. Neji's stone face changed to a small smile.

Naruto then shot up out of his seat and yelled, "I challenge you, Sasuke, to a game of basketball!" Naruto pointed directly at him. His finger inches from Sasuke's face. He just looked at the, now, squinty-eyed boy with the loud yellow hair.

Sakura, who, this time, won the race to sit next to Sasuke, turned to Naruto and shouted, "Sasuke doesn't want to play Naru-!"

Before she could finish Sasuke stood up and made his way down to the floor of the gym, "I'm waiting," He said addressing Naruto who was still standing up on the bleachers. Naruto painted a determined smile onto his face and ran down as fast as he could to the center of the gym floor.

"Heh! You don't stand a chance Naruto!" Kiba yelled in an unsightly way.

"This should be interesting," Shikamaru opened one eye and looked to the floor of the gym.

"Who do you think will win?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru tilted his head back and muttered out, "Sasuke."

"YEAH! Go Sasuke!" Ino yelled as well as each of the other girls except for Hinata.

"Naruto has a chance," She mumbled. "He has just as much of a chance as anyone else, maybe even more."

"What? Did you say something Hinata?" Kiba asked, though, he was sitting right next to her.

"N-no, nothing," She said quietly and looked at the ground.

"I agree, Hinata," Shino said quietly back to her.

Hinata smiled with comfort.

"Did you say something Shino?"

"No, nothing Kiba."

"Wow what a retard." Sakon teased. No wonder you're so loud, you're def! That's why! You can't even hear the person next to you! Ha ha ha!"

Kiba looked over and saw a group of sophomores staring at him. "Shut the hell up!"

"Ooh, big words coming from such a little boy." Sakon continued.

"Will you shut up!? Do you have any idea how stupid YOU sound?" Tayuya exploded. "Are you that stupid you have to ridicule everyone around you? You make me sick!" She stomped off and sat on the other side of the bleachers all by herself.

Kidomaru looked over at her and said quietly, "she must have her period or something."

Sakon looked at her and didn't say anything.

"She's right Sakon you're really mean today," Jirobou admitted.

"Humph," was all Sakon said.

Zaku and Dosu walked over to Sakon and the others and sat down.

"Why are you sitting over here?" Sakon asked.

"'cause we don't know any of them over there," Zaku answered.

"plus," Dosu began explaining while turning on his laptop, "you said we could be seen around you guys. You said just because we're freshman doesn't mean you'll shut us out."

"He's right Sakon," Kidomaru said leaning back about to fall asleep just as Ukon did.

"Fine, you can sit with us."

"Who do you think will win?" Suigetsu asked Kankuro.

Kankuro slowly turned his head to look at who it was asking the question, "Win…what?"

He smiled and pointed to the gym floor, "The game down there."

Kankuro got that chill down his spine again, "uh…uh…you know I don't know, I better go ask my brother. Uh, Gaara! Hey Gaara!" He quickly made his way over to Gaara who was sitting by himself in the corner of the bleachers.

Gaara looked at him and asked, "Running from something?"

"Ugh, you have no idea. There's this really creepy new guy in my homeroom this year and he's in nearly all my classes."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that Gaara! I'm not crazy!" Kankuro averted his attention away from Gaara staring at him and, instead, began to watch the game that Naruto was loosing at.

Suigetsu began to watch the game once he realized that Kankuro was not coming back.

"Maybe he thinks you're creepy," Karin stated while breaking the silence.

Suigetsu looked over at her, she was still reading that book from earlier and was sitting at the other end of the bleacher. "Shut up," he sneered.

She closes the book and looks at him with a sarcastic smile, "What? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? When you smile you look like a freak!"

"You should talk, four-eyes. Your hair looks like it got caught in a lawnmower!" He laughed.

Karin was pissed, she arose from her seat and walked over to him and said in his face, "you look like a serial killer! Maybe if you weren't such a creep you wouldn't have no friends!" She stood above him with her arms crossed looking down on him. He looked up at her with disgust on his face. Then he looked at the book in her hand, he grabbed it from her quickly and threw it onto the floor. She spun around so fast to see where the book would fall she almost fell down. The book flew right onto the center floor where Naruto and Sasuke were still playing. Naruto managed to get the ball back from Sasuke. Sasuke immediately ran to get the ball back before Naruto scored and made himself look bad. Sasuke watched as Naruto leaped to get the ball into the hoop, but his attention was soon averted to something flying at his face, he tried to dodge it but it was too late. The ball went through the hoop and Naruto grabbed the ball and cheered himself on.

"YEAH! I SCORED! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE! YEAH!" Naruto smiled wider to see that nearly all the girls from his grade were running over to his direction. "Sakura-chan! Did you see, did you? I scored! Did you all come to congratulate me?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled while rushing past him.

"huh?" Naruto turned around to see where they were all running.

Ino knelt down to hold up Sasuke's head while the others fanned his face. The imprint markings on his face were that of a book Sakura preceded to pick up. She flipped to the inside cover to read the name 'Karin'. "Who's Karin!?" Sakura yelled while standing up and waving the book around. "Well!?"

Karin stood at the top of the bleachers with Suigetsu behind her, "Well are you going to respond?" He smiled deviously at her.

Karin said nothing. She was speechless, she couldn't believe that her book hit the 'golden boy' right in the face. Luckily for Karin the bell rang. She then quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the gym. Suigetsu slowly followed her out laughing to himself. Rock Lee gathered the basketballs and threw them back into the gym while the girls each grabbed a limb and carried the poor Uchiha boy to the nurses' office. Naruto quietly grabbed his things and made his way out the door, once again pissed because Sasuke got all the attention. Karin snuck down to the nurses' office before the girls and waited for them to drop Sasuke off in one of the beds. "When they leave I'll go and apologize," she whispered to herself.

Next you'll meet the school nurse and we'll follow Deidara to his dreaded art class!


End file.
